Anonymous Trackers
by PrennCooder
Summary: What happened after Phantom Planet? This is my interpretation of the continuation of Danny Phantom. Lots of action, suspense, and character development. Gonna be a novel. Danny's the big hero now, and he's got a duty to the town to keep it safe from evil ghosts, but he is being hunted as well, and the GIW have a secret weapon. This is an edited version of my very first DP fic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Prenn here! This story is going to be a novel and it already is because it was actually my FIRST Danny Phantom fanfic ever and first in the timeline of every story that I'll be posting to . I was fifteen when I wrote it. It's currently being edited right now but I decided to edit the first chapter today granted cuz my other stories here are such a huge success. And that's all thanks to you guys!**

**Anyways, so this is Post-Phantom Planet, and takes place right after the show ends. The original story was meant to only be 10k but it flowed into several novels which I am grateful for. **

**PAIRINGS. Now this is the part you guys all might be confused on. In this edit, some of the pairings will be different from the original but nothing too serious. Danny still in turn dates Sam, Valerie, Paulina, and ultimately Cecelia in the grand scheme of things. So yes I touch on all of the pairings. The other major pairing is TuckerxDanielle just like in the original. Only in this canon version, Wenn likes Cecelia and not Danielle. **

**So, that said, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He was fifteen. It was summer. It was a warm day.

Danny Fenton, that is. He and his friends were freshmen in high school. His birthday in April had just passed like a month or two ago. Danny wasn't an ordinary teenager at all, despite his standard looks. With raven black hair and sky blue eyes, average clothes and an average face, nothing set Danny apart from the rest of the world visibly. But underneath all of that, it had been a long time since Danny felt normal. Danny knew he was different. He was special.

He was…half ghost. A halfa. Something unique. Hunters preyed on him. Villains attacked him. Freshman year had officially ended yet but still Danny felt like he had aged a few _years_ since he had obtained his powers by means of an accident with a portal just a little over one year ago. A portal that his own _parents_ created.

Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie, were ghost hunters, and very incompetent ones at that. Danny had an older sister as well and her name was Jasmine, "Jazz" for short. She was a brainiac and wanted nothing to do with her parents' folly. But she did know of her brother's half ghost secret. Danny Fenton's counterpart was Danny Phantom, a charming ghost boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

Danny Phantom…was a superhero.

Danny had just saved the world from a disaster through means of his ghost form. It was his idea that had saved the planet. So now, Danny and his friends Tucker, Sam, and Jazz….let's just say that they were going to be big heroes now to both the human world and the ghost world. Because all ghosts knew that their zone is the flip side of the human world, like a reflection.

The human world was about to be shattered into space dust by the impending Disasteroid when Danny had the idea to turn the earth intangible so the asteroid would just pass through harmlessly. But, that took a lot of power. It also took the help of a gazillion ghosts. It took almost all of the ghosts in the ghost zone—Danny's enemies, friends, allies, everybody. They, together with the humans, teamed up to save the world. And the mission was a success. Everything went great. There was no longer a need for worldwide panic and confusion.

So naturally, the world wanted to thank Danny and his team of friends with a big ostentatious ceremony. Danny ended up not attending it even though it was only happening because of him. He wanted to attend it, though being caught up in the moment, he had another idea. He had originally planned to make it back there in time for it, but that didn't look like it was how it was going to work out.

In a rush of a flurry of hormones and adrenaline, Danny had a super crazy idea. He knew his friend Sam Manson had a crush on him forever and the big hero always needed a girlfriend, right? He had a crush on another girl who didn't seem to be interested in him back, so he decided to give Sam a shot. He was going to ask her to become his girlfriend.

It didn't take long for Danny to locate Sam from the sky and land beside her. He took her by her hand and flew the two of them on top of a big hill to watch the sun set. The ceremony was going on and everybody was too caught up in that to even care where the actual heroes were. As always, Danny was lost in the shuffle. But he didn't care.

Danny pulled out his dad's old class ring from his pocket and gave it to Sam. She started welling up and she hugged him. Things felt right now that Danny was finally going to get a girlfriend. He had dated someone before, named Valerie, and she was his first girlfriend. But things had ended badly with her, though neither Danny nor Valerie would ever admit it to each other. They had wanted to get back together too, but things just didn't work out.

Danny was looking for newer, happier memories instead of just reliving the old ones in his head. He wanted a girl to hold, even if it was Sam, who wasn't exactly his type. But she loved him, and knew him, so he was hoping things would go smother with her than with Valerie. Sam had this huge crush on him so she'd want him no matter what. He wasn't surprised when she accepted him asking her out officially. They embraced and they kissed.

Danny felt like a different person. All the noise coming from the ceremony and now staring at Sam who was his girlfriend made him feel very strange. _Go with what feels good, right?_ Danny asked himself. People at school had wanted them to get together for a while. People even began to assume they were together already.

After the third or fourth kiss, the adrenaline started to fade and Danny began to have second thoughts of what he was doing. He wondered how long they would last. But he was used to playing things by ear. Besides, Danny figured Sam would be the kind of person to stay good friends with him even if the two of them had broken up. So Danny was cool, no matter what! That's what he was thinking, at least. He just wanted to see where time would take them.

As the two of them sat there up on that hill, they discussed freshman year's ending and what changes might happen in sophomore year. Danny knew in his heart that he had wanted to attend his ceremony. He didn't want to tell Sam because he thought it might spoil the moment. And he didn't want to leave either, because that would be incredibly rude.

Right there was the moment when Danny started keeping secrets. Foolishly, he thought he could just shrug it off, go with the flow, be carefree, right? But oh, how wrong he was! Ah yes, back to the moment. It seemed to be so perfect. How far could hormones influence the mind? That was all it was, really…_hormones_. Isn't that all love ever is? Sometimes, in some teenagers. But others could get lucky. Danny wished he could be lucky one day. Besides, Danny's best friend Tucker could always tell him and Sam the ceremony details later.

Sam gazed into the ghostly green eyes of Danny Phantom. He knew that she wasn't the one he'd end up with forever—he wasn't in love with her, she was a girl and she was very much available. Right now, Danny was going to have his first real date with this girl. It was about time that he gave her a chance.

Sam had been waiting patiently ever since they were kids, and now was the time to give in and take a leap of faith and hope this could be a success. He'd go from there and then decide if they should go on another date or not. He picked her up, and they flew off dramatically into the night to get away from the commotion and fireworks. But what next?

As he was flying, Danny felt like he was on top of the world. Down below were the people waving at the Phantom hero and thanking him. He smiled back. All this new attention he'd be getting might have felt a little awkward, but he wouldn't ever regret doing what he did. He had saved the _world_.

And there was no way that he'd ever let the attention go to his head. That would spoil all the fun of being a teenage boy! On their first date the next pleasant summer day, Sam admired the statue of Danny Phantom that was being constructed in the center of Amity Park Square as they passed it while walking. He took her for a flight as well too.

After a while of skimming the clouds, the pair of them sat down by the monumental caption of Danny. By that time, the crowd had left and the ceremony was over. Dusk was all around them—Sam's favorite time of day. A shroud of mist laced across the image of the moon.

"So, what are you going to do now? You seem to keep a firm mind about everything these days." Sam noted. "Sophomore year seems like it's gonna be very different for us."

"Well, um, of course I'll need the help of you, Jazz, and Tucker. I could never imagine fighting ghosts without you guys." Danny sighed. "In a few days, I'll be going to talk to the President."

"Wow! That's great."

"I can see you're not totally thrilled. You can't hide these things from me, you know. You're goth, so you're rarely that happy. I know you're happy for me, but I also know you want me to stay. How long have you liked me anyways?"

"Since you were the first person to treat me normal even though I dressed like a goth. And then you, me and Tucker became the best of friends." Sam blushed through her sorry attempt of keeping her stoic expression. "I don't want you to go." Sam said softly.

There was a moment of silence, there, as the new couple watched the sun set finalize. A pair of birds flew overhead. The scenery was peaceful. Relaxed. The opposite of rushing. Danny didn't like to rush into things. He was too easygoing. He wasn't afraid of toil or loss. He wasn't even afraid of the bad guys anymore. What he feared for real was losing the people that were closest to him, like Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Jazz, and the rest of his friends and family.

"I don't want to turn into a girl who nags you to go in the direction I want you to. What I want is for you to make your own decisions." Sam looked at the ghost boy. He seemed distant, pensive, and his heart was probably racing faster than he could run. "Danny…?"

"I feel like if I don't go, I'll be missing out on a great opportunity." He said quickly. "I can't let anyone down, see?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "I see your point."

"I'm going to go." He looked her straight in her purple eyes. "…But I'll be back. I'll be exactly the same as I was before I left. I promise. Don't go anywhere, don't change, and don't wait for me if you don't want to. Do what you want." The moon seemed to look away disapprovingly while he kissed her. It was so awkward, kissing Sam who had been 'just a friend' for so long. Maybe that awkwardness would go away some day.

Maybe it wouldn't.

* * *

**Soooo whatcha think? Good for my first fic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS! :D Enjoy this next chapter and more are soon to come!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was midsummer now. And it was a shock to everybody that this heroic ghost teen Danny Fenton was also half-ghost, better known as a halfa, by his former secret identity Danny Phantom. The world didn't know what to make of him, but they accepted him nonetheless. Now that the world knew his secret and was not attacking him for hit, his life had changed for the better. _Or so it seemed_…

There had been a _lot_ of changes in Amity Park Colorado as well. Like Dash Baxter had thought Danny was cool now because he was a superhero. Dash apologized for all the times he had bullied Danny and even offered him a seat at the A-Lister table in school if he wanted it. Danny was hesitant to accept at first but he eventually realized Dash was sincere, and was starting to mature and change for the better. Maybe there was hope for a friendship yet.

Since the incident with the Disasteroid, Danny and his clone younger than him by two years had reunited joyously. Dani Phantom was alike Danny in every way except for being a girl and younger of course. She was a halfa too, but she kept this secret to herself. The only people who knew her secret were Danny, Tucker, Sam, and her creator who was Danny's arch rival—Vlad Masters.

Since Dani had returned, she went by Danielle now and she was getting bored of living on her own and wanted to be part of Danny's family. So making use of overshadowing, Danny helped Jack and Maddie agree to adopt Danielle as their child. They started homeschooling her because she was a clone and didn't know all the basic school lessons.

After having seen many families around, she wanted to grow up like a normal teenage girl now that she was thirteen, and had been fostering a love for music. She didn't give people too much detail on her backstory because she didn't want a lot of questions asked. She didn't want the world to know of her secret identity even though Danny had revealed his.

Though she could have sworn he was starting to regret having done that now, that was just a theory at the moment. Danielle was a quick learner and she thought she would be able to start high school as a freshman during Danny's junior year. She was far from being ready for it yet and had a lot of catching up to do! But, she had this whole summer and then the school year and the summer to follow that.

After Valerie had seen that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are one and the same, she didn't like it. She remembered some of the things that he did and put all the pieces together to realize that he was only ever a good guy. And she felt guilty for all the times she'd tried to hunt him down and blast him to bits. But she never told him how she felt about that because now he was dating one of his best friends, Sam. Valerie felt like she didn't have a chance at him now. She felt like a mess…and that her love life was hopeless.

Danny had been dating Sam ever since that one day at sunset during Danny's hero ceremony. He had given her his dad's class ring and then carried her off into the setting sun. After that, they sat on top of a building and held hands while they talked about the future.

"I'll be on the news for interviews this next week." Danny said.

"I'll be watching." She said with an eager smile.

"And Oprah wanted me on her show too. And I haven't gotten a chance to check my email inbox but I'm sure it's full. I'll have to get a new one that's more private. And my dad wants me to be his ghost-fighting sidekick, which is a thought I'd appreciate but I won't have time for. And then I'll have to start looking for a part-time to pay for Astronaut College because I really want to go. I feel like I'm rushing, but hey, that's life…"

"Sounds like you've really got a lot on your plate right now." She looked down and let her dangling feet swoosh back and forth in the wind.

As the air brushed by her black combat boots, it made a strange sound. Danny floated over head to survey the city like he did almost every night. Earlier this night, he had saved this world. So he might as well take the time to get to know it.

"Yes, but I'm glad I've got you, Tucker, Jazz and now Danielle to help me. But Jazz will be focusing on her grades a lot this school year so she can get accepted at the college she wants. I know, when is she ever not focusing on grades? But yeah bottom line is I'm not going to pressure her into helping us catch ghosts a lot now that we have Danielle on the team."

"That's…so sweet of you. You're always thinking about everyone else except yourself."

"So what will _you_ be doing this summer?"

"Oh, ya know, just standing out I guess. I'll be supporting you every step of the way."

"That's what I'm counting on."

And that summer was the busiest summer Danny had ever had. Suddenly famous people emailed Danny or even called him on the phone. A news anchorman gave him the bribe of a fancy sports car to be on his show. But Danny turned him down.

Danny found himself wide-awake one night wishing that all of this had never happened. Then he was shocked by that feeling but what was a guy to do? He regretted it all…and didn't feel like himself. Sometimes he wished life had an undo button. He was one of the most famous people in the world now. _Nothing_ could change that, he thought glumly. He wanted his old life back. He didn't think his life was meant to be like this—with fans watching his every move. And he thought about Vlad, too.

Vlad had always been Danny's bitter arch enemy. And Danny knew Vlad was still trapped in space somewhere. So why hadn't he come back? Was his anger only back-building every day, and going to explode some time unexpected? The world knew Vlad's secret too and after he had foolishly revealed it he went bankrupt because companies were ashamed to sponsor such a person now.

Danny couldn't stand not-knowing what was happening out there. Vlad could be stalking him in secret or even worse—plotting revenge! This bothered Danny almost as much as feeling like he wasn't even living his own life anymore. Come to think of it, he hadn't felt like himself since long before the Disasteroid. He couldn't even remember what his normal life felt like anymore and that saddened him.

Additionally, Sam was constantly worrying about him. He worried too, but her worry only made him worry more. Tucker kept trying to keep things positive, but Danny could tell he was starting to have a hard time doing that. Danny kept his true feelings on the situation to himself. He didn't want to burden his older sister with anything since she was stressed with two summer jobs anyways and Danielle had years of schoolwork to catch up on.

Besides Danny would never forgive himself if he spoiled Danielle's innocence—childlike innocence, by the way, that Danielle deserved to have because she had been cheated out of a childhood by being created from lab goo instead of being born. Danny was afraid that one day he'd let it all go to his head. And then he wouldn't be himself anymore. _This had to stop._ And there was only one person who could help Danny in the entire known world.

Danny would have searched the world if he could but he knew exactly where to go. His parents had thankfully accepted him for who he was and he was grateful for the time that he had to be real to them. They had finally gotten the chance to know the other half of the person he really was but now that might all change if things succeeded the way Danny wanted them to. Danny found himself flying through his parents' portal en route to the only hope for getting his old life back: _Clockwork_.

"I still don't understand _why_ you want me to do this…" The calm voice of an icy blue-skinned ghost with red eyes and a purple hood crossed his arms and stared back the ghostly teenager with snow white hair and glowing green eyes as he entered his realm.

"My life is _not_ supposed to be this way. I think I may have made a huge mistake."

"In being selfish? Indeed." Clockwork turned away to work on some things with his staff.

Danny sighed and held in a remark that might have come off sounding rude if he said it. But he had to remember his position, his place. Clockwork was one of the most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone of not THE most powerful. "I'm sorry if I sound selfish. But my life has impacted so many others already."

"If you think the world owes you something, it is very foolish to have that view. That view is the beginnings of the alternate future I showed you once."

Danny paced in the air. "At first, it was cool and all, but I can't go on like this. It's not right! I don't even know who I am anymore don't you remember back before the world knew my secret and everything was all simpatico? Simple and easy, but I still did my job? I just want my old life back. I want to be me again." The ghost boy looked down at the ground he was floating above. "Think of how many other futures could change for the better also. Please, Clockwork, consider it. _Try_ to understand…I want you to give me a chance. Make it so the world never learned my secret."

"And what makes you think it is in my power to do that?"


End file.
